


Grandmas Home Movies

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Grandparents & Grandchildren, Home Movies, Humor, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra's grandmother wants to show her some home movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandmas Home Movies

Seventeen year old Bra entered the kitchen wiping the sweat from her face with the white fluffy towel she had hanging around her neck. She walked over to the fridge hoping Trunks hadn’t taken the last soda; she was dressed in the clothing she favored wearing whenever she went to train in the Gravity Room with her father, a pair of blue spandex pants and a white T-shirt made of a very light yet breathable material, and her hair done up in a high pony tail. She opened the fridge and looked at the drinks inside; her mother’s strawberry favored drinks, Trunk’s grape flavored drinks and her fathers own personal favorite lime. Seeing that her mother and Trunks only had a few of their drinks left; and she found that her stash of cherry flavored soda was completely gone, she took one of the lime drinks knowing that her father wouldn’t really miss one can of lime soda, since he still had so many left. She sat down at the table and opened the can and took a sip; today’s training had gone pretty well today but she really wished her father would stop holding back because he was worried he would hurt her. He really has to stop acting like I’m a piece of breakable glass…I’m HIS daughter after all, how weak does he think I am being related to him? Bra thought giving a miniature version of her fathers trade mark smirk I’m a Saiyan so I can take whatever he dishes out!

“Oh Bra! There you are dear!” Bra was shaken from her thoughts as her grandmother came walking into the room, and as always was carrying a tray of some kind of random sweet, today it was cookies. Usually her and her dad avoided the woman like the plaque since she was creepy in some ways; a woman who could walk around with their eyes closed and not trip on anything was just plain odd, but then again who in this family wasn’t a little odd? If it wasn’t for the fact that she could cook her father would stay clear of his mother in law, Bra even knew that those who ventured into the kitchen to partake of Bulma’s cooking was either really, really brave…or very, very native. If it wasn’t for Bra’s grandmother taking up the job of cooking the meals everyday then they would have a replay of the disastrous event that had taken place before she was born. Where her mother had tried cooking and ended up giving everyone in the house food poisoning, thankfully Trunks was sleeping over at Goten’s house at the time. Bra loved her grandmother to death like any other person would but like some of the other teenager her age tried also to keep a distance. But what was she doing in the house? Normally around this hour she was watering one of her flower gardens.

“Grandma, what’s up? Usually you’re out watering your flowers” Bra said stating her thoughts taking a sip from her drink.

“Oh I decided to go out and get some more cookies since we’re out of them and we don’t have anymore ingredients to bake our own” Mrs. Briefs chirped placing the tray on the table, the offer to have one not needed to be spoken.

Then why didn’t you just buy the ingredients? Bra shrugged knowing it was just her grandmother being her grandmother and took a cookie off the tray, of course with her grandmother she just had to buy the expensive kind, these were vanilla with fruit jelly in them.

“And since your old enough now I wondered if you might want to see some home movies I made”

“Home movies?” Bra repeated before taking a bite out of the cookie “What kind?” Bra had thought she had seen every tape and DVD made home movie her mother had made. Ones from before Trunks was born and then after, and dating to when she was a baby all the way up to now, when she could remember since they had her as a teenager. What home movies could her grandmother possibly show her that she hadn’t already seen?

“Oh!” her grandmother began gushing and giggling and clasped her hands out and brought them to her face “Ones with your mother and father before either you or Trunks was born”

“Grandma I think I’ve seen all the movies of that time period” after all it was where she learned most of her swear words from, back then her father really didn’t have much control of what came flying out of his mouth regarding to profanity.

“These are ones I made myself! I hide the camera’s myself” Bra looked up at her grandmother for a second with question in her eyes. Why would she hide the cameras from her parents? Sure her father hated the video camera but her mother loved it; and her father had not liked it when he was videoed in the other tapes that showed him at a much younger age before the birth of his children, yelling at whoever was holding the video camera to get it out of his face.

“Grandma…why would you have to hide the camera? I mean I know dad hates cameras and everything but I don’t think you would have to go THAT far…”

“Well with what they were doing during the taping it would have ruined the mood if I was standing there with a video camera”

“Ruin the mood? What you mean you caught them on tape kissing or something?” Bra was no stranger to her parents kissing; she had caught them numerous times when she was little kissing in the most odd ball places, once when she was seven she had heard noise coming out of the third floor closet and had opened the door to find her parents in a lip locking contest like a pair of love sick teenagers.

“Oh they were doing a lot more then kissing dear” Bra looked up from her soda again at that bit of information, the blond woman was giggling and looked a bit too mischievous for someone in her golden years. A thought crossed the blue haired Saiyan princesses mind but pushed it away; no way would her grandmother do something like that, “But really did they have to make such a mess?” scratch that thought on Bra’s part when her grandmother said that. She had this idea at first when her grandmother mentioned hiding the camera, but the whole ruining the mood thing and that last little comment had Bra thinking more along her grandmother’s even more weird side. However just in case Bra decided to play it careful with this next question.

“Grandma…what were they doing when you were filming them?” okay so that wasn’t exactly playing it careful…

“Expressing their love” Bra at hearing that immediately spat out the soda she had been drinking; forget trying to think up something to prove her grandmother innocent after that, she was now very sure of what it was her parents were doing and the full reason why the cameras were hidden. Shoving some rather disturbing images from her brain she planned to give her grandmother a talking to about this.

“GRANDMA! I CAN’T BELIVE…YOU VIDEO TAPED THEM HAVING…HAVING…”

“Fun?”

“Not the word I would have used…” Bra sat back down after having stood in shock and rubbed her temples, the word “screwing” would have been her own choice of words, that or a particular word starting with the letter “F” that her father was always fond of using. “Grandma you can’t do that! I mean taping your own daughter and son in law in that…that kind of position?”

“Which one? They used quite a few while the camera was running” Bra felt like banging her head on the table to remove the new batch of scary images from her head.

“My god…and why on earth did you even tape them doing that in mom’s room?”

“Because I thought it would be fun to sit down with my future grandchildren, if I would ever have any, and watch them. And it wasn’t in your mother’s room it was your father’s room” hearing that she immediately tried to remove it from her mind; trying to forget the fact that her fathers old room just happened to be her room now and her brother just might have been conceived in her room. Not only that but her father would have be mortified, yes mortified, to find out his mother in law had taped him and his mate in such a situation. Most married men didn’t like their mother in laws, and while her parents weren’t married her father didn’t like being around his mate’s mother and unlike most men her father probably was one of the few who had a very understandable reason not to like being around her. She didn’t even want to think how her mother would react, heck the woman would probably faint and then later wake up to try and find the tapes a burn them, that is if her father hadn’t beaten her to it while she was still blacked out.

“Well I don’t want to watch them…I seriously also think it’s possibly illegal to have even showed me something like that” what kind of person would want to watch their parents…engage in such activates anyway?

“Oh phsaw! I won’t tell if you won’t and besides I got the pop corn and goodies all set up” the older woman moved her graying blond hair from her eyes as she said this.

“No I don’t think so, and I don’t think Trunks would like to either” Bra said hoping that that would also spar her poor brother the hell she just went through.

“Are you sure?”

“Couldn’t be anymore sure of anything in my whole life”

“Okay, I guess you can join me later if you change your mind” with that the woman walked out of the kitchen leaving her youngest grandchild possibly mentally scarred. Bra made a silent vow to herself to NEVER speak of this to her parents; or her brother if hopefully her grandmother wasn’t asking him at the moment to watch those movies. And also that if she ever found those tapes; that she would take them far out into the desert and blast them to smithereens, and bury whatever was left as close to the earths core as she could get without blowing the planet up in the process.


End file.
